Magnifique Au Revoir
by Koscheia
Summary: *Se situe pendant le final de la saison 9* En entrant dans cette vieille grange, le Docteur est assaillit de souvenirs. Il se rappelle de tendres moments entre deux petits garçons sur Gallifrey, de cette amitié dont il n'a jamais fait le deuil. *OS Twissy*


Bonjour à tous,

Je souhaitais écrire un petit OS sur Twelve et Missy, déjà parce qu'il y en a assez peu sur ce site mais surtout parce qu'ils sont géniaux : Amis, amants, ennemis... que sont-ils vraiment ? Eh bien hélas, je n'en sais rien ( mais le savent-ils eux même?) Donc voici une petite histoire bien culcul (et plutôt inutile) pour nous remonter le moral !

J'ai repris ici plusieurs théories quant aux origines et aux prénoms des deux seigneurs du temps.

Et je finirai par une petite citation de Moffat: « On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime, et il évident que ces deux là s'aiment malgré eux. »

Je précise que rien ne m 'appartient, le destin de nos personnages préférés est entre les mains de la BBC.

PS : en ce qui concerne les fautes, je me relis plusieurs fois mais je suis loin d'être infaillible, merci pour votre compréhension

* * *

Le Docteur poussa lentement la porte de la grange. L'émotion lui nouait la gorge tandis qu'il redécouvrait les lieux. En apparence rien n'avait changé, les vieilles poutres, le sol recouvert de paille, même le petit lit de misère, qu'il avait fabriqué lorsqu'il était encore enfant, étaient à la même place. Pourtant tant de choses avaient changé depuis l'époque où il aimait se réfugier ici : Il avait vu tous les siens mourir, son père, son épouse, ses enfants -son cœur se serra davantage à leurs souvenirs. Il avait même cru perdre son peuple entier et la terre où il était né. Durant des années, il avait porté le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir détruit tant de vies.

Durant des années, il avait couru à travers l'espace et le temps, à la recherche d'une personne qui aurait pu lui dire « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ».

Mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance aujourd'hui, il était de retour à la case départ. C'était dans cette grange qu'il avait ressenti ses premiers chagrins, ses premières joies, sa première amitié, son premier amour. Ses murs l'avaient vu devenir le Docteur. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara de lui, faisant remonter des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps.

 **Flash back** *

«-Thêta? Tu es là Thête ?

Koschei entra dans la grange. Le garçonnet au cheveux bruns savait que son ami aimait s'y réfugier lorsqu'il était triste. Et aujourd'hui Thêta avait des raisons d'être triste, son protecteur qui était aussi le père de Koschei, lui avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait espérer devenir un seigneur du temps. Les portes de l'académie resteraient closes au garçon blond. Pour des raisons qui échappait à Koschei, son père avait toujours détester Thête et il savait que ce dernier ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de sa part. Il remarqua alors son ami qui sanglotait, dissimulé dans un lit de paille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Koschei ? Je croyais que ton père t'avait interdis de venir...

A vrai dire il n'avait rien d'étonnant a ce que Koschei soit là. Les deux garçons partageaient une relation fusionnelle, une amitié passionnelle rare. D'autant plus que ces deux là étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit : Koschei était le fils unique d'un seigneur du temps, un héros de Gallifrey qui avait fait ses preuves durant la Première Guerre du Temps où son talent pour la violence avait trouvé son utilité. Koschei avait hérité de la fougue paternelle mais contrairement à ce dernier, il n'avait aucun goût pour la cruauté gratuite. Thêta Sigma, quant à lui, portait ses origines davantage comme un fardeau que comme un privilège . Son père était, lui aussi, un héros de la première guerre du temps, il avait combattu auprès du père de Koschei. Il était réputé pour sa bonté et sa sagesse. Mais encore aujourd'hui l'identité de la mère de Thêta demeurait inconnue, mille rumeurs circulaient à son propos les plus extravagantes faisaient même d'elle une Terrienne. Pour le garçon ne subsistait d'elle qu'un lointain souvenir, d'une jeune femme belle et douce aux cheveux couleur feu. Thêta possédait une sensibilité à fleur de peau et avait la beauté pure des enfants né de l'Amour. Seul Koschei semblait considérer Thêta comme son égal. Pour le père de Koschei, la relation des deux enfants était toxique, comme de nombreux autres nobles gallifréens, il avait le plus grand respect pour la pureté de l'espèce et du sang et du maintien des mœurs ancestrales. Pour les grands de ce monde, Thêta était une anomalie.

-Mon père dit beaucoup de choses, il ne veut plus que nous jouions ensemble, « Ne tinquiète pas fils, l'envie de jouer avec ce vaurien te passera bientôt». Répondit le garçon brun en imitant les intonations de son père avant d'exploser de rire.

-Et il a raison Koschei ! Demain tu rentreras à l'académie et moi je resterai là. Je finirai mes jours dans cette grange. C'est ce que ton père a dit.

-Et moi j'étais là lorsque mon père a promis au tien que tu deviendrais son pupille et que tu serais élever comme mon frère. Ton père était un grand seigneur du temps Thête, tu en seras un aussi.

-Mais mon père est mort. Et même si j'avais été son fils légitime, je ne vaux guère mieux qu'un fermier maintenant. Je vis dans une grange pas dans un palais »

Koschei réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il savait qu'il existait un moyen de sauver son ami...

« - Écoute moi Thête, demain tu viens avec moi à l'académie.

-Ils ne m'accepteront jamais...

-Si, je te ferai passer pour mon frère. Je mettrai mon oncle Darius dans la confidence, il fait parti du conseil de l'académie et il t'a toujours apprécié. Je sais qu'il nous aidera et le temps que l'académie se rende compte de son erreur, nous aurons déjà passé l'initiation et ils ne pourront plus te renvoyer.

-Ça ne marchera pas...

-Mais on ne risque rien d'essayer non ? Mon père se tient isolé de la Cour Du Temps, je suis sûre qu'ils ne savent même pas que j'existe, je pourrai très bien avoir un frère non ? De plus, Si mon père ne tient pas ses promesses, je les tiendrai pour lui !

-Koschei fier de son idée s'approcha de son ami, essuya doucement une larme qui coulait sur la joue de ce dernier.

« - Et jamais je ne me passerai de vouloir jouer avec toi Thête. Jamais. Lorsque nous serons Seigneurs, nous volerons le TARDIS de père et nous visiterons chaque centimètres et nous vivrons chaque secondes de l'Univers. Nous en serons les maîtres et nous leur prouverons à tous combien ils ont tort. Alors, seras tu mon frère Thêta Sigma ?

\- Tu es plus que mon frère. Répondit Thêta , qui avait retrouvé un peu d'esoir, en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Merci Koschei.»

 **fin du flash-back**

« - Quel plaisir de te revoir mon cher Docteur. »

Sortant de sa torpeur, le Docteur se retourna vers la porte de la grange, dans l'embrasure se tenait la silhouette si reconnaissable du Maître devenu Missy. Malgré qu'elle soit sur Gallifrey, la Dame du temps avait choisie de conserver ses vêtements humains.

Le plaisir est partagé, bien que je sois surpris de te retrouver ici, lors de notre dernière rencontre tu te trouvais dans une très mauvaise posture sur la planète des Daleks, Skaro.

Je t'en pris Docteur s'il y a bien une chose que nos longues existences nous ont apprises c'est bien que si deux personnes devaient survivre à l'Univers ce serait toi et moi. De plus, la vie sur Gallifrey risque de devenir infiniment plus trépidante depuis que tu es de retour !

Missy arpenta la grange, l'inspectant avec intérêt avant de s'asseoir sur le petit lit dans un mouvement théâtrale.

« - C'est étrange de se retrouver ici après tout ce temps, après tout ça.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

-J'étais en train de me rappeler la fois où tu m'as fait passer pour ton frère afin que je rentre à l'académie.

-Certainement la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Rétorqua Missy, mi-amusée mi-sérieuse.

-Très certainement, répondit le Docteur en s'asseyant à côté de Missy sur le lit. Mais cela me rappelle qu'il y a des années nous avons réussi à faire une chose dont toutes les forces de l'Univers auraient été incapables...

-De quoi parlez vous donc mon Cher ?

-Nous avons réussi à nous séparer, à nous monter l'un contre l'autre... La voix du Docteur était emplie de tristesse tandis que ses yeux fixés le plafond.

Exaspérée Missy répondit:

-Oh je vous en prie Docteur, je ne suis pas venue ici chargée de sentiments pleurnicher contre votre épaule. Nous ne vivons pas dans une tragédie grecque tout de même. Et moi qui espérais un peu d'action...

-Rassurez-vous, nous retournerons nous entre-tuer très bientôt, mais je me disais juste que nous ne nous somme jamais vraiment dis « Au revoir ». Peut-être... Peut-être en avons nous aujourd'hui l'occasion ?

Devant le regard étonné de Missy, qui brillait déjà d'une malice inquiétante, le Docteur ajouta :

-Nous le devons à Koschei et Thêta, aux enfants que nous étions. Nous devons rendre justice à leur amitié... Il est grand temps pour nous d'oublier ce qu'ils ont vécus mais surtout ce qu'ils auraient dû vivre.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et à toute vitesse. Il se demandait bien se qu'il lui avait pris d'émettre une idée aussi saugrenue. Mais Missy restait stoïque, certainement rendue muette par l'incongruité de la situation, à moins que ce ne soit l'émotion qui la rendait perplexe.

« -Koschei ? »Demanda doucement le Docteur.

La réaction de Missy fut assez surprenante car gênée, elle reprit la paroles :

« - Je repense à mon père qui me disait que notre attachement mutuel finirait par nous passer, il semblerait que deux milles ans plus tard se ne soit toujours pas le cas...

-Et je crains que cela ne le soit jamais. Il est temps de tourner proprement cette page... Mon frère... Mon ennemi... Mon amour. »

le Docteur avait pris le visage de Missy entre ses mains et à chacun de ses mots, il embrassa ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient oublié de partager et les sentiments refoulés.

«-Au revoir Thêta.

-Au revoir Koschei. »

Une petite Review ?


End file.
